Ovas Mi lado destructivo RWB x SDG y Rdb x Sdg
by kmy-litha16
Summary: Recien me di cuenta de que las iniciales de los 2 grupos de chicas son iguales asi que por eso las hice en minuscula. Ovas
1. ¡La Ciudad De Saltadilla! Ova 1 part 1

PD: esto no es una continuación de la historia, son solo episodios que pasan en la vida de las chicas y los chicos

¡Hola! aquí están los Ovas (creo que se le llaman así) de la vida de la nueva generación de superpoderosas y supervillanos, les aviso desde ahora que Jake, Brickito los RRB y etc., etc., etc., no van a aparecer en el mini chat por que no va a haber… xD (si, no dejo aun la manía emoticons)… ¡y! estos van a hacer caps de 1na o 2s partes, como mi abandonado fic (que pronto continuare) de las PPGZ. Bueno… ¿Cómo empiezo esta historia?...mmm… ¡ya se! ¡Ya se! *ejem*:

* * *

Cap 1: ¡La Ciudad De Saltadilla!

Un lugar tranquilo y apacible, cuidado siempre por el bien, y ahora nuestras heroínas, las PowerPuff Girls, ya no se dedican a proteger nuestra hermosa ciudad, si no que ahora solo se dedican a cuidar y criar a sus hijas ¡la nueva generación de superheroínas!, junto con sus ex-rivales ¡Los RowdyRuff Boys! Quienes ahora son sus respectivos esposos ¡quien lo diría!

-(aparece en la pantalla) ¡a ya cállate narrador!- me dice descortésmente un chico de gorra negra

-No me calles que yo no soy el narrador soy la autora de esta historia así que vete antes que te borre de mi historia con el Backspace (xD)

-ah… lo siento…prosigue- me dice y se va

Como decía… esta ciudad no solo tiene nuevas heroínas, sino que también tiene nuevos villanos, hijos de las creaciones de El, el villano derrotado, llamados Las Dangerous Girls y los Evil Black Boys, quienes viven en quien sabe donde ya que se esconden de el mundo para no tener problemas con sus hijos, los RowdyRuff Write atacaban en el día, quienes luchaban contra las SuperDaring Girls y los RowdyBlack Boys, que luchaban en la noche, con las SuperDark Girls. Días de colegio, peleas, estudiar, salvar Saltadilla, Hacer la tarea, detener a los "villanos" cansaría a cualquiera, ¡pero no a nuestras nuevas heroínas!

-¡ya estoy muy cansada!-dice una chica de pelo negro y ojos verde oscurísimos, Flora, mientras entraba cansadísima a su casa ante la preocupada mirada de sus padre

-hijas ¿no creen que ustedes se están esforzando demasiado?- le pregunta Bellota a Flora y a Yuuki preocupada

-No…no…para nada mama… estamos muy… (Cae al piso)…bien-responde difícilmente Yuuki ya en el piso, quien estuvo peleando toda la noche y ya estaba muy cansada y con ojeras

-pues no lo parece, yo que ustedes…-pero Butch es interrumpido por la llamada de emergencia de los celulares de las chicas

A Flora le crecieron mínimo unas 5 venitas en la cabeza y con toda la rabia del mundo, salió volando de su casa dejando sorprendidos a sus padres, a su hermana no pues se había quedado dormida en el piso así que ni lo notó. Cuando Flora llego con un humor de los mil demonios al centro del problema, se enfureció más al ver que no eran una pandilla cualquiera, si no que eran nada más y nada menos que los RowdyWhite Boys quienes estaban asustando y aterrorizando la ciudad…otra vez, pero hoy se habían pasado, llevaban como 5 veces ya que volvían después de ser derrotado, al día.

-si no les importa trío de idiotas….¡quiero dormir!-gritó enfurecida haciendo que todos hicieran un paso atrás menos Félix, quien se mantenía inmóvil, algo asustado pero no lo demostraba

-**relájate Flora, no vallas a explotar **¡que explotar ni que nada yo los mato! **¿Todo por solo dormir? **¡Si! **…mmm…. ¡tienes razón! ¡a darle!** ¡Bien!...no espera ¿estará ma…

-¿durmiendo a estas horas? (mueve la cabeza en negación) no, no, no, esto no puede se **socio, no creo que tengas que hacer eso **¿y por que no? **Por eso…**…-pero no terminó ya que Flora con toda la rabia del mundo le mandó un puñetazo mandándolo a varios metros más allá.

Después se dirigió hacia sus hermanos haciendo lo mismo. Aun con mucha rabia, los todo a todos ella sola y los lanzo con un puñetazo hacia el. Cuando una chica de pelo anaranjado tomado en dos coletas, Nami, y otra con el pelo alborotado por abajo y ordenado por arriba hasta un poco mas de los hombros, Froddz, las dos con signos de no haber dormido nada, llegaron hasta Flora

-¿y…los malos?- preguntó Nami a punto de quedarse dormida

-¡ya desaparecieron de saltadilla ahora quiero dormir!-gritó enfurecida Flora, pero Nami no la oyó ya que se quedó totalmente dormida mientras caía, pero Froddz alcanza a tomarla

-bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos, adiós Flor…- y suena el celular, pero Flor sin mayor esfuerzo toma los celulares de las 3 y con solo una mano, los rompe en mil pedacitos

-se acabó, no…mas… llamadas ¡me voy!-dijo Flora mientras daba pisoteadas al piso haciendo todo templar, cosa rara por que ella puede volar pero no lo recordó

-creo, que yo también ya me aburrí de esto, mejor llevo a Nami a su casa y me voy-dijo mientras se iba dejando

* * *

En la noche…

"_quisiera ser, la princesa que siempre vas a amar, sin dudar, debes saber, de corazón, como deeeee…be ser…_

_1-en primer lugar mi peinado cambié ¿Por qué no has hecho ningún comentario?_

_2-Segundo, De la cabeza a los pies mírame muy bien, si_

_3-Tercer lugar, Si digo algo debes responder "bella princesa sin dudar, tus ordenes seguiré" _

_¿Lo has captado ya?, me estas ignorando otra vez, y no lo puedo tolerar, no es por que, se egoísta o algo así, solo quisiera que tu, pensaras, de corazón que no hay otra chica que sea mas bonita que yo…"_

-al fin tengo tiempo para inventar mis canciones, espero que esta no suene muy…caprichosa-dice Nami mientras termina de escribir, en eso llega una chica su hermana muy fatigada

-hola hermanita, ¿Cómo te fue?-dice Nami con una sonrisa

-de perros…-dice dejando un signo de interrogación en su hermana

-¿de que?- pregunta confundida

-¡horrible! ¡Ya no soporto a esos chicos! ¡Noche tras noche tras noche vienen a molestar! y ya no puedo mas-dice mientras se tira en la cama de su hermana

-pues, eso ya no es un problema para mi…renuncié temporalmente-dice de lo mas tranquila

-¿¡que tu que!-grita Amakeik saltando de la cama

-si yo y las chicas, sobre todo Flora, nos aburrimos de estar peleando como 5 veces al día así que renunciamos temporalmente- dice mientras se tira en su cama con una sonrisa

-eso…es…tan…- Nami se esperaba lo peor

-¡maravilloso! ¡Que buena idea, vacaciones!- dice mientras se lanza en la cama al lado de su hermana

-¿vez? Te dije que iba a ser genial… a por cierto ¿no te parece que mi canción esta genial?-dice Nami y le muestra su "humilde" canción

-no se por que pero… es lo que tu quieres en un hombre ¿cierto?-dice mientras una gotita le corre por la cabeza

-¿qu-que? ¡no!... ¡y será mejor que salgas de aquí que quiero dormir!-dice Nami empujando a Amakeik hasta la puerta y serrándola mientras se le notaba un leve sonrojo en la cara

-no es tan malo pedir ser una princesa…-dice mientras sigue escribiendo

* * *

Una chica de una coleta larga está mirando por la ventana algo desganada, y en eso llega su hermana Froddz

-¿Qué tienes Neru?- pregunta preocupada

-estoy muy cansada Froddz, ya no puedo con esto-dice sin dejar de mirar la ventana

-yo también estoy cansada, ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso? Yo y las chicas hicimos eso

-pero Froddz ¿Quién cuidará la ciudad de esos estúpidos?-dice volteando a ver a su hermana menor

- ellos no serán un problema por un tiempo, Flora los mando bien lejos de saltadilla, con lo distraídos que son lo mas probable es que se distraigan con algo en el camino, ¡vamos Neru! De las pandillas menores se pueden encargar los policías ¿no?- dice con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-(le sonríe) gracias, Froddz- y le acaricia la cabeza

* * *

Es la primera parte de una ova, son 2 partes y…eso, la carta es parte de una canción como siempre. Bueno no está muy interesante pero el segundo lo compenza

¡Bye!


	2. ¡La Ciudad De Saltadilla! Ova 1 part 2

**¡Hola! Aquí esta la segunda y final parte del primer Ova, disfrútenlo**

**

* * *

**

Cap 1/2: ¡La ciudad de Saltadilla!

A pesar de que las nuevas heroínas no están luchando contra el mal, a estado muy tranquilo, pero esa tranquilidad con unos edificios derrumbarse en el centro de la ciudad en la noche

-¿y bien? ¡Donde están esas supertontas!- se preguntaba a si mismo un chico de gorra naranja y pelo rojo con las puntas negras, Nel,

-Nel, las "chicas de la noche" o como sea, aun no aparecen y se acabaron los policías, están todos inconcientes-dice otro chico de pelo negro con una gran chasquilla tapándole todo un ojo, de ojos del mismo color, Yael, hablando de los policías como si fueran juguetes

-esto… ya…no…es… ¡divertido!- se escucha decir a otro chico de pelo rubio oro alborotado de ojos celestes, Nadir, mientras a cada palabra mandaba a volar cualquier cosa…cualquier cosa

-¡donde estaaaán!-gritaron los tres a unísolo, y como su grito es supersónico, o como se diga, fue escuchado por las 6 hermanas, y…por toda la ciudad

En la casa de Bombón y Brick…

-mmm…no esperaba que llegaran tan rápido-le dijo Nami a su hermana Amakeik

-yo si- dijo Amakeik con una gotita en la cabeza

-¿entonces que haremos ahora?- pregunta Nami preocupada

-fácil, hacerles sufrir más-dijo Amakeik con una idea junto con una sonrisa maquiavélica

-he-hermana, m-me asustas- dice Nami alejándose un poco mientras su hermana mayor se reía sola

En la casa de Butch y Bellota…

-chicas, creo que ya terminaron sus vacaciones, tienen que ir a salvar el día y…todo lo demás- dijo Butch desinteresado, no olvidemos que el era un villano y no sabe mucho del tema

-para que, déjalos hay sufrir un poquito mas-dijo Bellota contradiciendo las palabras de Butch

-yo… les dije que tenían que ir a salvar el día…no, me contradigas…por favor- decía entre dientes Butch, con una venita resaltando en su cabeza

-hombres, siempre se creen los que tienen la razón, los que mandan y blablabla- dice Bellota burlándose de Butch, ante la mirada atenta de sus hijas

-_¿crees que deberíamos hacer algo?_- le susurra Yuuki a Flora

-_ espera… espera… ya es muy tarde_- dice Flora al ver como sus papás discutían fuertemente, pero ellas no se asustaban ya que sabían que siempre terminaban jugando entre ellos

-¡por que nunca me escuchas!- le grita Butch a Bellota enojado

-¡por que siempre que te escucho algo termina explotando!- le responde Bellota gritando enojada

-em… nosotras nos vamos… a nuestros cuartos- dice Yuuki, pero como Butch y Bellota no respondes, ellas simplemente se fueron mientras sus padres seguían discutiendo

En el cuarto de Flora…

El teléfono suena

-¡NIÑAS CONTESTEN QUE ESTAMOS OCUPADOS!-gritaron Bellota y Butch haciendo que la casa temblara

-¿hola?- responde Flora con dolor de cabeza después del grito de sus padres

-_hola Flora, por favor tu y Yuuki vengan a mi casa, ya avisé a Froddz y Neru, ¡bye!_- y cuelga

-¿Quién era?-pregunta Yuuki

-no se, no dieron nombre- dice y se recuesta en su cama, pero el teléfono suena de nuevo

-¿hola?-responde de nuevo Flora

-soy Amakeik, adiós- y cuelgan de nuevo, dejando a Flora con una gotita en la cabeza

-¿y ahora que?- pregunta Yuuki

-era Amakeik, dice que vallamos a su casa- dice Flora

-¿y nuestros papás?- pregunta Yuuki preocupada

Las dos se quedan en silencio y escuchan como sus papas siguen peleando

-mejor vámonos, ni lo van a notar- dijo Flora las dos salieron por la ventana

En la casa de Brick y Bombón

Me da flojera escribir el plan así que me voy a saltar esa parte (xD)

-y… ¿entendieron?- dice Amakeik satisfecha

-¡eso es genial! ¡Como no se me ocurrió!-dice Nami contenta

-mmm…por mi esta bien, ¡yo me apunto!-dice Froddz emocionada

-paso ¬¬ - dice sin más Neru

-no seas así Neru, no es tan grave, piensa en el sufrimiento que…- a Neru solo le quedo la palabra sufrimiento en la cabeza y lo otro fue Blablabla…

-¡cuenten conmigo!-dijo Neru de golpe y las otras saltaron sorprendidas

-es un plan interesante pero, ¿Qué te hace pensar que va a funcionar?- dice Yuuki analizándolo

-ya hice la prueba, créeme funcionó mejor de lo que pude esperar- respondió Amakeik con una sonrisa en su cara

-bueno… si tu lo dices, ¡lo haré!- dice Yuuki feliz

Todos se quedan mirando a Flora

-… ¿Qué?-dice y todos caen de espaldas

-¡como que! ¿Aceptas el plan o no?- dice Neru nerviosa

-ah…claro, claro-dice Flora sin tener idea de lo que dijeron, mientras le subía el volumen a su MP4 (si todavía estoy emocionada con mi nuevo MP4 xD)

-bien, entonces mañana nos vemos…pues en el colegio ¿no?- dice Amakeik

-¡claro!-dicen todas a uníoslo y se van

-jajaja, esto será grandioso-dice Nami y se va a dormir

Al otro día en la casa de Butch y Bellota…

-¡QUEEE!-gritó Flora horrorizada

-¿acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que dijo Amakeik?-le pregunto Yuuki confundida

-no es que yo…estaba escuchando música…jeje-dice Flora rascándose la cabeza con una gotita en ella mientras su hermana caía de espaldas

-¡que! ¡Tú sabes que me gusta la música! ¡Mas si se trata de…!- pero es interrumpida

-si, si lo se, lo repites 1000 veces…como sea, tienes que cumplir ya lo prometiste- dice Yuuki mirando a Flora con reproche

-¡pero…- Flora no alcanzó a objetar

-¬¬- la mirada de Yuuki lo decía todo

-esta bien…lo haré-dice Flora mientras se iba a "cambiar" de ropa con una nube en su cabeza

-¡oye Flora! ¡La nube es muy exagerada!- dice Yuuki mientras corre tras ella

A las afueras del colegio…

-no lo se Neru, creo que esto es muy cruel-dice Froddz pensándolo

-no puedes tirar para atrás ahora Froddz, el plan ya esta en marcha- dice Neru confiada

-pero… ¿vestirnos tan, "bien" era necesario?-pregunta Froddz mirándose sonrojada

-yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo con esta parte pero…cuando me dijeron que podía seguir usando ropa de color negro, no me importó mucho-dice Neru mirándose satisfecha

-pero es que, es muy cruel- dice Froddz triste

-¡vamos! ¡Cruel es lo que yo les hago a ellos cada vez que vienen a atacar la ciudad!-dice Neru imaginándose a ella dándole una paliza a Nadir-un da de estos voy a hacer un jardín del miedo con sus manos-dice casi para ella Neru imaginándose a ella otra vez en un gran jardín de flores y manos

Froddz alcanzó a escuchar lo que dijo su hermana y la miró con espanto

-¿q-que-t-tu-q-que?- dice tartamudeando de puro espanto su hermana menor

-mentira, mentira todo fue una mentira- dice Neru tranquilizándola

-ah… menos mal ^^-dice Froddz y se adelanta

-¿_o fue real?...jeje je_-dice Neru y sigue caminando

-hola Froddz, ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?- le pregunta Nami preocupada

-es que Neru está actuando muy rara…dijo algo de hacer un jardín con manos- responde Froddz acordándose de lo que dijo su hermana

-¡ah! No te preocupes eso lo vi en…-pero es interrumpida

-hola… ¿Qué tal?- dice Flora rojísima

-¡que te paso! ¡Pareces un tomate!- dice Nami exaltada

En ese momento estaban llegando los 6…si los 6 hermanos, tal como lo había predicho Amakeik en su plan

-bueno este… me encontré con…ese chico-dice Flora poniéndose mas roja aun

-¿con Félix?-pregunta Froddz

Félix escuchó que lo nombraban y llamó a sus hermanos para escuchar lo que hablaban las chicas

-eh, no-dice Flora con la cabeza agacha

-¿¡no lo insultaste!-gritaron Nami y Froddz a unísolo

-no… yo, este, me encontré con el OTRO chico-dice Flora con muchas gotitas en la cabeza

Félix estaba escuchando todo esto y se molestó

-_¿¡que otro chico!-_ susurra Félix molestísimo

-¿y que te dijo?- pregunta Froddz intrigada

-bueno… el me dijo que… me veía muy linda así vestida y si… ¡quería que saliera con el!-dice rápidamente lo ultimo para después ponerse roja hasta mas no poder

-…-

-eh… ¿Félix?- pregunta Yael y Félix cae desmayado con pajaritos en la cabeza…no mentira xD

_-¡quiero saber quien es ese idiota!_- se supone que esto lo gritó, pero todos los chicos le taparon la boca

En ese momento llegan las hermanas mayores

-¡hola chicas!- saluda amistosamente Amakeik

-wow…veo que a ustedes les pasó lo mismo que a nosotras-dice Yuuki sonrojada, como todas las demás

-_¿a que se refieren con "lo mismo"?-_ pregunta susurrando Nel molesto

-_se refiere a que a ellas también las invitaron a una sita-_ responde Franco irritado

-¡_tenemos que hacer algo!_-susurra Nadir triste

-_¿pero que?-_ responde Alvar nervioso

-¡ya se! ¡Vámonos!- dice Félix y todos se van dejando una gran nube en su lugar

-¡AL FIN! ¡No soporto fingir tanto! **No será que no soportas hacer sufrir a Félix** ¡ay! ¡Debería…-pero es interrumpida

-¡no lo hagas!- dice Ishi que aparece en ese momento

-**¡hazlo!-** dice Papa apareciendo también

-no sirve que lo intentes, después de todo es tu conciencia molestosa así que no va a sentir nada – dice Cuca, la conciencia inspirativa (Jake: ¡la conciencia inspirativa no existe! ¬¬ Kmy: ¡yo ya avisé que no iban a estar aquí! ¡Shu! ¡Shu! ¡Vete! ¬¬)

-¡mira quien se digna a aparecer!-dice Ishi con sarcasmo

-**¿la conciencia inspirativa es buena o es mala?-** pregunta Papa

-intermedia- responden Flora y Cuca a unísolo

-¿con quien habla?- pregunta Amakeik confundida

-no pesques, le gusta hablar con "sus conciencias", déjala-dice Yuuki despreocupada

Me voy a saltar todos los momentos celosos que pasaron en el colegio y blablabla…no mentira, no pasó nada interesante, excepto que Flora golpeó a Félix en el recreo por que la estaba mirando como embobado, esa parte es dedicada a Ishi xD –¿a mi?- -no al Ishi de Flor- -ah-

A la salida…

-bien, Flora y Yuuki van a la heladería, Neru y Froddz van al parque y Nami y yo vamos al cine ¿bien?- dice Amakeik

-¡si!-dicen todas a unísolo y se van volando

-¿A dónde irán?- pregunta Alvar celosísimo

-no se, pero no dejaré que se lleven lo que es de MI propiedad-dice Nel de la misma forma y se van volando siguiendo a Amakeik y Nami y los otros hermanos hicieron lo mismo

En la heladería…

-¡gracias Ben! ¡Me encantó el helado!-dice Yuuki con mirada "enamorada"

-lo mínimo que puedo hacer por la chica más bella del mundo- dice Ben, haciendo que Yuuki se sonrojara

-¿no creen que esto es muy romántico?-dice Flora…si Flora xD

-si, y mucho mas si se está con las chicas mas bellas del mundo-respondió Bart haciendo que Flora se sonrojara

Detrás de unos arbustos…

-¡hora de arruinar su fiesta!-dice Félix mientras saltan de los arbustos y empiezan a destruir todo, con intención de llegar hasta Ben y Bart

-¡alto!-dijeron las chicas poniéndose delante de los chicos

-hasta que se dignaron a aparecer- dijo Félix celosísimo

-que coincidencia que vinieran JUSTO a atacar la heladería donde estábamos con nuestras citas…gran error-dijo Yuuki haciendo que los chicos se sonrojaran

-¡mucho bla bla y poca acción!- gritó Flora hambrienta de dar golpes

-¡de vuelta a la acción!- gritan las chicas y empiezan a pelear

Por favor, perdónenme pero no quiero escribir lo que pasa en las otras citas, es que estoy con sueño -.- imagínense que pasa algo similar ¿si?

La pelea volvió a las vidas de las chicas, cosa que ya extrañaban, obviamente ganaron las chicas, ya que el estado de celosísmo (?) de los chicos los hacia mas débiles y cuando todo acabó

-gracias chicos por su ayuda-dice Yuuki a Ben, Bart, Brat, Brad, Bleik (nombre tomado prestado ^^U) y Berd

-cuando quieran-responde Brad

-bueno, mejor ya nos vamos, tenemos que dejar a los inconcientes a su casa- dice Neru y todos se ríen

Los padres de los chicos se sorprendieron mucho de que las chicas fueran a dejarlos a sus casas, eso nunca había pasado

"_quisiera ser, la princesa que vas a idolatrar, no lo entiendes, escúchame, hacerme esperar no ni siquiera es una opción, acaso crees, que yo soy como todas las demás, rayos me siento mal, ahora mi dieta tendré que romper…_

_Y tu culpa será"_

-¿caprichosa?...neeeh-dice Nami mientras sigue escribiendo felizmente

* * *

**Y así termina el primer Ova… perdón la demora, tengo escusa pero me da flojera decirlas -.-…si tengo faltas de ortografía (como siempre) perdónenme se me hizo muy largo (para mi) el cap y no quiero revisarlo. ¡Algo más! Me gustaría que leyeran "The saga of Evil" de Sifb, es como la mía, pero yo creo que MUCHO MEJOR redactada xD esta en Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z….y siéntanse culpables por que ahora me va costar mucho levantarme mañana -.-…mentira xD ¡bye!**


	3. World is mine Ova 2 part 1

**¡Hola! ¡Aquí yo de nuevo frenética escribiendo y escribiendo y no puedo parar! Así que me inspiré en una de mis canciones favoritas de Vocaloid "World ****is**** mine" quien tiene como 1.000.000 de versiones de todos los personajes xD, pero yo voy a usar la original, que es la de Miku (aquí en PPG mas conocida como Bombón) y la protagonista de esta historia va a ser… (Giro una ruleta xD) ¡Nami! ¡Quien lo diría! (todo el mundo) bueno aquí esta, el titulo obviamente será:**

* * *

-quisiera ser, la princesa que siempre vas a mar, sin duda, debes saber, de corazón como de…be ser-

* * *

Ova 2/1: "World is mine"

¡La ciudad de Saltadilla!, todo esta pacifico y tranquilo, tanto así, que 2 heroínas, hijas de Brick y Bombón decidieron irse de paseo junto a sus padres. Pero ellas no sospechaban, que 1 chico preparaba un atentado hacia su casa.

-que fácil fue entrar- dijo un chico con un largo cabello negro y las puntas moradas de ojos rojos, Alvar, quien para darle más drama a la situación, se vistió de Ninja semi-ladrón negro, mientras empezaba a revisar raramente, solo la habitación de Nami

-no sirve, no sirve, no, no, basura, dinero, juguetes, maquillaje, mantita… ¿mantita?, no, es un pañuelo…lo llevare igual-dijo mientras dejaba un desastre en el cuarto

-no, no, no, no, no, no, no, ¡NO!...espera ¿Qué es esto?- dijo mientras encontraba unos papeles con letras de canciones

-quien lo diría, a la supertonta le gusta escribir canciones…que patético, jaja…bien aburre, aburre, aburre, aburre, aburre, aburre… mmm… esta me llama la atención "World is mine", bien me la voy a llevar- dijo despreocupadamente mientras salía de la habitación como Ninja sabiendo que puede volar y ya (-.-). Pero no sabía que un par de ojos lo estaban observando.

.-

En la noche...

.-

-¡AAHH! ¡Mi habitación!-gritaba una horrorizada Nami al ver su cuarto técnicamente destrozado por decir menos

-¡que paso que paso vamosai!-dice Amakeik entrando desesperada a la habitación de su hermana menor

-¿Dah?-dice Nami al no entender lo que dijo su hermana

-¡que pasa!... ¡pero que paso aquí!-grita Amakeik al ver el cuarto de Nami técnicamente despedazado

-m-¡mi cuarto! ¡Que horror! ¡Quien lo hizo!-lloraba cómicamente Nami en el suelo

-ya no seas llorona- le dice rodando los ojos su hermana mayor

-cl-claro…co-como a t-ti no t-te pas-paso na-nada-balbuceaba Nami llorando

-claro que si, en mi habitación hay mucho desastre- dice Amakeik

-¡pero no el desastre que tu dejas!-dice Nami gritando y moviendo sus manos cómicamente

En eso, llegan Brick y Bombón

-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunta Bombón al ver el desastre en la habitación

-¡mama! ¡Alguien entro a mi habitación!-dice Nami mientras abraza a Bombón llorando cómicamente

-¡ja! Esto se arregla fácil- dice Brick y con su velocidad supersónica, arregló la habitación en un abrir y serrar de ojos

-¡wow! ¡Eso estuvo genial!-grita Amakeik emocionada

-si, un truco que aprendí cuando robaba en el banco y…- pero dejo de explicar al ver la cara de reproche de Bombón

-pero ustedes no tienen que hacer lo que hizo su IMPRUDENTE padre para el mal ¿si?-dice mirándolo con cara de ¬¬ (no se como describir esa cara)

-al menos les enseñe como ordenar su habitación ¿no?-dice Brick mientras se va discutiendo como niños con Bombón

-después dicen que uno es inmaduro- dice Amakeik con una gota en la cabeza

Nami empieza a revisar para ver si le falta algo y…

-mis… ¡mis!... ¡AAAAHHHH!...-

.-

En otro lado…

.-

-¡AAAHHH!... Jajaja ¡no puedes!...condorito (xD)-dice Alvar mientras lee una revista

-esas revistas son muy aburridas, idiota-dice Nel mientras le da un coscorrón a su hermano

-y tu que sabes, si eres el rey de la frialdad, sombras, ¡oscuridad!…-dice Alvar mientras pone una "cara tenebrosa" algo cómica

-jaja chistosito…estoy aburrido, ve a destruir la ciudad para divertirme un rato- dice Nel recostándose en el sillón

-pero… ¡diablos! ¡No tengo ganas!-dice Alvar acercando mas su cara a la revista

-entonces… voy decir al mundo cuando este peleando "esta golpiza va por mi hermano y su NOVIA NAMI-dice burlándose de Alvar quien estaba rojísimo

-¡que estupideces dices!...y m-mejor me voy-dice nervioso y se va volando y no hablando literalmente

-je jeje, estúpido-dice empieza a leer la revista (xD)

Así, los RowdyWhite Boys empezaron a hacer sus "tareas diarias" que era robar y destruir básicamente. Alvar llevaba consigo un papel que pensaba usar cuando llegaran las chicas…y llegaron.

-¡alto hay ustedes malditos bas…!- etc, etc, etc… dijo Nami al legar

-te pasaste- le dije Flora mirándola con cara de reproche

-perdón, estoy algo enojada aun por lo de mi cuarto- dice con una gotita en la cabeza, esto lo oye Alvar y sonríe, mientras lee el papel

-(lo lee)…blablablabla…-

"_en primer lugar mi peinado cambió, ¿Por qué no has hecho ningún comentario?"_

-mmm… Nami, ¿cambiaste de peinado? Te queda bien-dice Alvar a lo que Nami se sorprende

-se lo cortó 2 cm-dice con cara de ¬¬

-s-si, gracias por notarlo…supongo-dice a lo que Flora le pega en la cabeza

-¡concéntrate idiota!- le dice Flora enojada

-¡no te metas!-le grita Feliz

-¿¡quieres pelear niño?- lo reta Flora

-¡llego tu hora!- responde Félix y empiezan a pelear algo alejados

-mmm… que sigue…-

"_segundo, de la cabeza a los pies mírame muy bien, si"_

Alvar la mira casi pervertidamente para que Nami lo note y obviamente lo notó y se sonrojo más de la cuenta y solo atino a taparse la cara con sus mechones de cabello, Alvar sonríe satisfecho

-que mas…-

"_tercer lugar, si digo algo debes responder "bella princesa sin dudar tus ordenes seguiré"."_

-¡oye no me mires así pervertido!- le grita Nami a Alvar rojísima

-_que estupidez voy a hacer…_*ejem* bella princesa, sin dudar tus ordenes seguiré-dice, se acerca a Nami y se inclina ante ella dejándola rojísima…mucho mas

-_que pasa por que mi corazón esta palpitando tan rápido…es…es…raro, siento mi cara arder y encuentro que es muy lind…¡no, no! ¡Concéntrate!_-mientras estaba distraída, Nadir aprovecha y la manda un puñetazo que la manda lejos

-¡tramposo, suéltame!-se escuchaba un grito que venia hacia ese lugar, era de Flora quien era traída por Félix a la fuerza

-¡deja de rezongar y cállate!- le dice y le da una patada dejándola inconciente al lado de Nami

Los tres chicos ya daban la batalla por ganada, pero aun les faltaba una, que no había dijo nada desde que llegó, como si no estuviera

-Nadir, falta la tuya-dice Félix mientras le da un codazo

-cállate que no es nada mío-dice tranquilamente, a lo que Félix se enoja y empieza a discutir con el, al poco rato se unió Alvar a la pelea

-_No hay lugar a donde ir… por la intensidad de este amor…__**¡AAAAHHHH!**_-canto y gritó de repente Froddz con un megáfono que quien sabe de donde lo sacó, provocando una onda sonora gigantesca, haciendo volar lejos a los RowdyWhite Boys

-q-que paso… ¡como es posible que hiciera eso!-dice Nadir algo asustado

-no se, tiene una gran fuerza en su voz-dice asombrado Félix

-¡no se dejen vencer!-dice Alvar y los tres van corriendo a velocidad supersónica hacia Froddz

Froddz empieza a golpear el suelo con su pie fuertemente, haciendo que los rwb se cayeran cómicamente

-Nubes gris ceniza, monocromo tumulto…la luz del sol crea mi sombra el color de la tarde…empieza a cambiar…- cuando Froddz cantaba aun con su megáfono, de repente para los chicos la gravedad se les vino encima (o el aire xD) y no se podían levantar

-¡que pasa! ¡No me puedo mover!-grita Alvar con dificultad

-ah, el mundo se distorsiona, y de alguna manera, sigo amándote…lo entiendo pero ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué debí haber hecho? ¿Qué voy a hacer?...- con esto, la gravedad vuelve a su normalidad y los rwb se ponen a correr con mucho miedo

-que tonta fue…así que… **¡daré inicio, a esta guerra en nombre del amor! ¡Para verte feliz aun con otra persona! ¡Este amor sincero, se convertirá en un crimen! ¡Te mostraré cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos!**-este súper mega grito (no tan fuerte como el primero) hace otra onda supersónica, estrellando a los chicos con unas grandes rocas, dejándolos en el piso

-q-¿que paso?- dice Nami con dificultad

-gggrr…¡lo matare! **¿Es lo primero que dices después de despertarte de un golpe?** Cállate no te metas- le dice Flora a Pepe

-no lo se…mira ¡están inconcientes!-dice asombrada Nami

-¡como es posible!- exclama Flora sorprendida

-lalalalalala…. ¿que les paso chicas?-pregunta Froddz mientras tararea

-Froddz… ¿tu hiciste eso?- le pregunta Nami a Froddz

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunta Froddz

-¡eso! ¡Los rwb están inconcientes!- dice Flora apuntando a unos chicos con pajaritos en la cabeza

-mmm… no- dice Froddz con una sonrisa

-que raro… ¡en fin a vengarme!

-¡No lo hagas ya esta muy lastimado!- aparece Ishi

-¡hazlo! ¡Véngate!- aparece **Papa**

-mmm… nada que decir-dice Cuca sin interés

-otra vez hablando sola-dice Nami al ver a Flora hablar con "nadie" y Froddz se ríe

-ya vámonos locas-dice Froddz mientras se ríe

-¡que no estoy loca!-grita Flora i accidentalmente (en serio) lanza una bola de energía hacia las rocas donde están los rwb, haciendo que los pedazos cayeran encima de ellos

-ups…jeje **fue un accidente**

-estoy de acuerdo-

**-¡que lindo accidente!-**

-a veces pasa-

-todos estamos de acuerdo que fue un accidente-dice Flora y se va con sus hermanas

Froddz se queda atrás por un minuto, quería cambiarle la canción a su MP4… ¿debí Mencionar que estaba escuchando música?... (xD)

* * *

**Aquí termina la primera parte del segundo Ova… ya, reviews xD**

**Lucia-nami 14:** que bueno que te halla gustado y ¡felicidades! Vas a ser la primera a quien voy a humill… digo dar un capitulo de protagonista (jejeje), muchas gracias por comentar! :D

**Kumiko Hoshi: **¡hola Kumiko y Denji! Que alegría de que te de alegría leer mis fics xD ahora me vino la frenesí de escribir desde ayer, mas con lo de Chile, no me voy a tardar mucho en subir el prox. Cap...Que ya tengo pensado, bueno gracias por comentar ^^

**Floresila329**:… ¿enserio quieres que te diga?...creo que, mejor no por que me voy a mandar todo un rollo xD **Jake: eso se llama "flojera" xD** Kmy: calla que tu no puedes estar aquí -.- ¡felicidades Cuca! xD y creo que en prox cap va a ver FloraxFelix xD, en este solo hubo ganas de matarse sin piedad -.-… ¡gracias por comentar! xD

**Perdón el retraso, pero estuve peleando con la flojera, pero la flojera me saco la xu…me gano ^^, bueno **

**¡bye! ^^ **


	4. World is mine Ova 2 part 2

**¡Hola! aquí estoy de nuevo con mi demorosa demora, pero ahora tengo bien entendido lo que voy a escribir, me quede pegada del programa Mikumiku Dance y las (censurado) pruebas de nivel -.- y se me olvido COMPLETAMENTE el mundo de Fanfiction, pero aquí estoy de nuevo,…mmm…Adv.: pueden haber confusiones. ¿Cómo era el titulo? xD a si:**

* * *

-La única, princesa en este mundo eres tu, yo lo se muy bien por que, puedo apostar que eres mi... (Como 5 seg. xD)…novia- **Y**

-La única, princesa que en este mundo amare, con el corazón se bien, como yo la consentiré… ¿o no?-

* * *

Ova 2/2: "World is mine"

.-

Nami esta muy confundida con lo que paso la ultima vez. Estaba muy concentrada pensando en lo que ocurrió, cuando…

-¡NAAAMI!- y se abrió la puerta de un…portazo, era Amakeik muy emocionada

-conchetu…- en ese momento paso Brick por afuera de la habitación y la miró feo

-mami… ¿no la ha visto Amakeik?- dice corrigiendo su "casi grosería" con una gotita en la cabeza, y Brick se fue como si nada

-Amakeik, entra- dice Nami muy tranquila a lo que esta entra y sierra la puerta

-¡COMO SE TE OCURRE ENTRAR ASI CASI SE ME ESCAPA UNA GRISERÍA FRENTE A PAPÁ!- le grita agitando sus brazos y piernas cómicamente

-y-ya tranquila, solo quería decirte que Alvar esta afuera golpeando MI ventana, y le repetí unas 415872 veces que ¡ESA ES MI HABITACION!-dice gritando

-ya voy a ver que quiere-dice sonrojándose un poco

-oye-la interrumpe

-que-dice Nami sin voltearse, ya que todavía estaba roja

-has lo contrario a lo que tu arias, así tu vas a ganar el juego-dice Amakeik

-espera, ¿Cómo tu…?-no termino por que al voltearse se dio cuenta que ya no estaba

-que mística…-dice Nami con una gotita en la cabeza y sale por la ventana.

..-

Afuera…

..-

-que quieres-dice Nami lo mas fría posible, recordemos que gracias a ¡**EL!** Recibió un golpe que la dejo inconciente de parte de Nadir, que ni siquiera sabe que estaba haciendo hay si el "ataca" en la noche y Franco en el día.

-por que eres así conmigo ¿te hice algo malo?- Nami lo mira con cara de incrédula

-bueno si te hecho varias cosas mala- dice rascándose la cabeza

-por tu culpa no pude ir al parque de diversiones, tuve que salvar la ciudad de ti-dice con cara de ¬¬

-bueno si pero…- pero es interrumpido

-por tu culpa falté 3 semanas al colegio, me lanzaste a un edificio…que en ese momento estaban derrumbando- dice enojándose mas

-ya, si, pero…-pero de nuevo es interrumpido

-por tu culpa SIEMPRE pero SIEMPRE, todos los chicos con los que quiero hablar escapan… ¿tenias que tenerles odio JUSTO a ellos?- con esto se enfurece

-¡ellos me provocan a golpearlos!-dice rojísimo

-y por TU CULPA estoy acá afuera cuando podría estar con Brat…-con esto se sonroja un poco y no aguanta mas y se lanza encima con toda la furia del mundo dispuesta a enterrarle una daga en el corazón

-es-espera, y-ya no te enojes no me…-pero fue muy tarde, le dio un golpe que lo dejo varios metros bajo tierra y se fue a quien sabe donde (bueno yo si pero después les diré)

-ja, jaja… ¡jajajaja!...-se reía Amakeik de Alvar al verlo en ese gran cráter con pajaritos en la cabeza por la ventana de su habitación

Alvar de un salto se pone en frente de Amakeik invadiendo su espacio personal, pero Amakeik de inmediato se volvió seria fría y neutral mirándolo seriamente

-escúchame bien, error de la vida, tu hermana esta cayendo en MI juego, y NADIE va a hacer que yo me de por vencido-le dijo poniéndose a 3 cm de distancia del rostro de Amakeik mirándola desafiante, pero Amakeik seguía con su neutralidad y frialdad

-(lo toma de la polera y lo eleva) escúchame bien, error del infierno, Mi hermana no es tan tonta como para dejarse engañar por alguien **tan ** idiota como tu, así que mejor anda a jugar a los autitos con tu hermano ¿entendiste?-dijo soltándolo bruscamente

-jeje… ¡tu me vas a ayudar!- dijo y saco ALGO muy personal de Amakeik, que ningún chico debería ver

-q-que haces con m-mi…-dice titubeando muy roja

-¿lo quiere de vuelta? ¿O quieres que TOOODO el mundo lo vea?-la amenaza con una mirada triunfante

-¡devuélveme eso pervertido!-grita y trata de quitárselo, pero Alvar amenaza con mirarlo

-¡no lo mires!-grita casi llorando Amakeik muy roja y desesperada y Alvar se le acerca

-ah, no llores Amakeik, me servirás de mucha ayuda y después te lo devolveré, ¿entendido… novia?- le dice al oído y sonríe

..-

En el parque…

..-

-_estúpido, como lo odio_- susurraba Nami entre gruñidos y fuertes pisoteadas al suelo, que obviamente quedaban marcadas

-¡hola Nami!-dice amablemente un chico de cabello rubio y ojos negros

-hola Brat, ¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunta Nami pasando de su estado de enojo y furia ciega a uno de tranquilidad y felicidad

-estaba aburrido en mi casa, así que vine al parque a por un helado, ¿vienes?- le pregunta amablemente

-¡claro! Un helado me alegrará el día- dice y Brat le da la mano, haciendo que esta se sonrojara un poco, pero felizmente

..-

Detrás de unos arbustos que se empezaban a volver cenizas…

..-

-el otra vez-dice Alvar sumamente enojado

-¿debería importante? Yo no lo creo- dice Amakeik "esposada" con unas cadenas rojas

-cállate que tu solo estas aquí como un material de uso- dice Alvar y le tapa la boca, a lo que Amakeik le muerde la mano

-¡AAH! ¡pinche perr…!- Amakeik al instante rompió las cadenas y le dio una FUERTE bofetada, dejándole bien marcada la mano

-¡cállate como se te ocurro decirme algo así!- le grita mientras lo empieza a sacudir de la polera

-¡vasta ya! ¡Recuerda que tengo ESO tan personal tuyo!- dice sacándose de Amakeik

-termina esto, y te mato-lo dice con tanta frialdad que le creció una nube negra en la cabeza junto con algunos rayos, y sus chasquillas le tapaban los ojos, algo muy espeluznante en realidad, como los fantasmas que no quieres ver en los videos (-.-)

-¡oye mi hermano hace exactamente lo mismo! Almas gemelas piensan igual- dice y se ríe

-¿a si? Pues voltea y ve lo que tu alma gemela esta haciendo-dice y le da vuelta la cabeza a Alvar

Nami estaba tomada de la mano con Brat muy felizmente comiendo helados

-_almas gemelas se vengan igual_- le dice Amakeik al oído tétricamente (si este par esta loco)

A Alvar se le vino el rojo con negro a los ojos, y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo bruscamente a Amakeik y se pusieron a una distancia donde Brat y Nami se dieran cuenta que estaban

-mira allá, ¿no es Alvar con tu hermana?-dice Brat sorprendido

-¡que!-grito Nami asombrada, pero se contuvo un poco por que estaba con Brat

-¿mm?-pregunta Brat confundido

-n-nada, Brat ¿caminemos un rato?-le dice y le vuelve a tomar la mano, haciendo que el chico se sonroje un poco, mientras eran observados por un chico de largo cabello negro y las puntas moradas y una chica de pelo anaranjado, hasta la cintura y suelto

-Gr... Es mi turno-dice y mira a Amakeik

-t-turno de que- dice nerviosa, imaginándose lo que viene

-bésame-dijo Alvar seria y descaradamente

-¡QUE! ¡Estás loco yo nunca te besaría!-le grita fuertemente

Alvar, como si no tuviera corazón, saca ESO muy personal de su bolsillo y lo empezó a mostrar

-¡ni-te-atrevas!-le dice entre cortado y se lanza encima de Alvar, cosa que ve Nami

-traidora...-dice Nami

-¿que?- le pregunta Brat confundido de nuevo

-que vayámonos ¿si?- le dice aguantándose las ganas de ir a golpear a su hermana hasta dejarla inconciente

-bien, es mi oportunidad- dice Alvar y acerca el rostro de Amakeik al de el y la besa, la cara de asco que tenía Amakeik era para tenerle lastima, y Alvar tampoco estaba muy contento, pero lo hacia por venganza (acotación: Alvar es un vengativo al extremo)

Para mala suerte de Alvar, su queridísimo hermana Nel, estaba paseando muy tranquilamente comiendo un helado lleno de alegría...

-jaja, ya quisieran- dice Nel (déjame soñar -.-)

La verdad, Nel estaba pateando algunos gatos, ya que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ponerse atún en el zapato, así cuando viniera un pobre e indefenso gatito, con solo una patada lo mandaba a volar, y como los gatos de Saltadilla son masoquistas, volvían hacia Nel y el los volvía a patear malvadamente

-jeje, también se puede divertir uno de día- dice disfrutando la "gatogolpiza", pero en ese momento vio algo que, para Alvar, era como decir "mátame lenta y dolorosamente hermano, ya no quiero vivir"

-Alvar...-dice Amakeik mirando hacia adelante aterrada

-¿que? ¡Me vas a golpear y yo...!- pero no termina

-¡no Alvar cuidado!- pero fue muy tarde, Nel le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago a su hermano, y al mismo tiempo tomó a Amakeik y la tenia en sus brazos Y al mismo tiempo le quitó ESO de las manos a Alvar, pero le dio vergüenza tenerlo en las manos, y a Amakeik le dio mas vergüenza que el lo tuviera en las manos. Dejó a Amakeik cuidadosamente en el suelo y le rompió las cadenas que tenia en sus manos (no les dije, Alvar le puso otras después de que rompió las primeras) y le entregó ESO a Amakeik, quien estaba asombrada por la amabilidad de Nel, Amakeik le sonrió dulcemente y Nel INCREIBLEMENTE, SORPRENDENTEMENTE, MILAGROSAMENTE...

-a ya no es para tanto- dice Nel (calla tengo que darle drama a la situación)

Le correspondió la sonrisa, no de una forma irónica, mas como una forma amable y cariñosa, después se fue hacia su hermano, y digamos que ahora esta bajo 20 metros bajo tierra sin poder abrir los ojos.

-¡Amakeik! ¿Estas bien?- le dijo a su hermana y la abrazo

-pero yo creí...-dijo tristemente

-me di cuenta cuando Nel te entregó...- pero Amakeik la calló

-calla no lo digas-dice algo roja

-bueno, te entrego ESO y después rompió unas cadenas que tenias en las muñecas, así que supongo yo que lo hiciste contra tu voluntad... ¿cierto?- la interrumpe Nami

-gracias por entender- dice Amakeik felizmente y la abraza, mientras aun se ve como Nel pisotea a Alvar

Después una chica de cabello blanco llega volando muy rápidamente hacia sus amigas

-¡oigan miren lo que...!- pero se detiene al ver que Nel esta pisoteando a Alvar

-¡Nel yo te ayudo!-dice y se va corriendo frenéticamente a golpear a el pobre de Alvar

-no va a cambiar- dice Amakeik con una gotita en la cabeza

-esto es muy divertido-dice Nami mientras graba con una cámara de quien sabe donde la saco, a Flora y Nel jugando al tenis con Alvar como pelota. Después de un rato

-ya me aburrí, Nel aun esta divertido ¡y yo quiero mostrarles esto! x3- dice Flora y les muestra una carta con su nombre de "admirador secreto

-¡wow quiero verlo!- dice Nami emocionada

-pero en ese momento, una "ráfaga" de "viento" misteriosamente blanco con una franja plateada (si muy especifico) pasa y el sobre desaparece misteriosamente, y Flora siente como si alguien le hubiera dado un beso en la mejilla (acotación 2: ESA ráfaga de viento es más rápida que los demás)

-¡el sobre no esta!-dice Amakeik sorprendida

-¡yo quería ver que decía!-dice lloriqueando Nami

-Flora... ¡FLORA!-grita Amakeik a Flora quien estaba aun con la mano estirada y su cara tenia un rojo intenso

-Flora, ¿que tienes?- le pregunta Nami preocupada

-parece que tienes fiebre, estas rojísima-dice Amakeik meditándolo como una doctora

-s-si debe ser eso, vámonos a casa ¿si?- dice Flora y camina hacia su casa

-¡espéranos!- gritan las otras

-me alegro de recuperar mi diario (no se que habrán pensado -.-)- dice Amakeik y lo abraza

Nel llevó a Alvar a las minas a excavar por una semana, en pago a lo que le hizo a Amakeik (no, no está muerto xD) y no podía abrir los ojos debido al polvo que caía. Flora sigue recordando lo que paso. Félix sostiene algo en su mano mientras piensa acostado en su cama. Amakeik compró una caja fuerte a pruebas de superpoderes, pero lo último lo hizo su padre, y metió ahí su DIARIO. Nami golpea muy fuerte a Alvar cuándo les toca pelear. El poder de Froddz sigue siendo desconocido para ella. Franco esta en cama enfermo leyendo condorito, Nadir esta comiendo algo en el refrigerador y Neru esta en el PC viendo videos traumantes. O sea...una vida normal...para ellos

* * *

**¡Aquí termina el segundo Ova! No tuve mucha originalidad y como que el titulo no combina mucho con la historia xD, por esta vez no responderé review por que estoy con el tiempo casi extinto ^^U, solo les diré que lean las historias del nominado por Kumiko Hoshi, vampiro-pervertido de Sifb xD, están muy buenas...solo espero que las continúe pronto -.- ¡y si! ¡Se me olvido esa parte de la saga! ¡Que tonta que soy! T.T y también las historias de Kumiko Hoshi, o ero-Kumiko-hentai xD, la última me dejo como una pervertida xD y sin dejar atrás ni por un centímetro, lean también las historias de Floresilla329...creo que no tiene sobrenombre pervertido xD, no se para que los recomiendo si sus historias son tan buenas que todo el mundo debe de conocerlas ^^...me di cuenta que con todo lo que escribí mejor hubiera respondido los review xD, bueno**

**¡Bye! ^^**


End file.
